Quelques petites remarques
by Isyldia
Summary: Quand les anciens d'élèves de Poudlard, qui ont bien grandi, reçoivent un bulletin scolaire qu'ils ne pensaient pas revoir un jour... Forcément, ça surprend !
1. Severus Rogue

Résumé : Quand les anciens élèves de Poudlard, devenus grands, reçoivent un bulletin que tous avaient oublié... On a parfois quelques surprises !

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont toujours de J.K Rowling, ça n'a pas changé :)

/!\ C'est un délire. Par conséquent, si les remarques vous paraissent exagérées ou qu'il y a des incohérences avec l'histoire réelle, la plupart du temps, ce sera fait exprès. Dont l'une que je tiens à signaler : je sais que c'est le professeur Slughorn qui enseignait les potions à Poudlard durant la scolarité de nos petits choux, mais je préfère imaginer une sorte de « pré-Rogue » qui saque les Griffondors ;)

Quelques petites remarques :

Le 15 novembre 1995

En raison d'une tempête d'une rare violence, vos bulletins de l'année 1975 n'ont pu vous être livrés par nos hiboux, cloués au sol. Par la suite, nous n'avons pas pensé à vous faire parvenir lesdits documents, l'administration n'étant pas notre domaine. Nous avons récemment retrouvé les bulletins en reclassant nos documents. Vous trouverez donc ci-joint votre bulletin de l'année 1974/1975, avec, nous l'avouons, de nombreuses années de retard. Merci de votre compréhension.

Avec nos plus sincères excuses,

La Direction de Poudlard.

* * *

Severus Rogue raya une énième erreur à l'encre rouge en poussant un soupir. Cette copie valait… Allez, sept ? Et encore, c'était bien payé… Il relut le nom dans la marge. Harry Potter. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas une surprise ? Il se prépara à écrire sa remarque.

Longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il séchait. Il avait eu tellement de copies médiocres aujourd'hui qu'il avait déjà craché tout son fiel. Résultat : notre professeur n'avait plus aucune inspiration. Et il avait horreur de se répéter dans ses remarques. Il se creusa la tête encore quelques minutes, puis, décidant qu'il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place, s'assit sur son canapé et se plongea dans la lecture d'un roman qu'il avait entamé la veille. Lecture qui fut interrompue presque immédiatement par un bruit contre sa vitre. Un hibou, de petits coups de bec, frappait à la fenêtre. Severus, qui avait enfin l'occasion de se reposer après une journée éreintante, fut pris de l'envie de lancer un bon Avada à cet oiseau. Pourquoi était-ce toujours quand il venait de s'asseoir que les gens avaient soudain envie de le voir ou de lui écrire ? Il se leva et ouvrit à l'oiseau, qui déposa sur son bureau une lettre avant de s'envoler à tire d'aile, ayant compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester dans les environs. Severus soupira une nouvelle fois en se frappant le front. La missive portait le cachet de la direction de Poudlard. Bien entendu, Albus n'aurait pas pu se déplacer pour la lui donner en main propre ? Après une petite hésitation, il l'ouvrit.

« Elève : Rogue, Severus

Vol en balai : 20/20

Remarque : Le fait de savoir lancer des sorts du haut d'un balai ne vous oblige pas à le faire. Un Rictusempra lancé à un camarade en vol peut faire beaucoup de dégâts. Evitez ce genre de fantaisies à l'avenir, M. Black vous en sera reconnaissant.

Métamorphose : 14/20

Remarque : Lorsque je demande de changer un animal en théière, comprenez bien que M. Black n'est pas un animal.

Potions : 19,5/20

Remarque : Dommage que vous ayez perdu un demi-point en tentant de faire avaler la Goutte du Mort-Vivant à M. Potter en prétendant que ça ne changerait pas de son état habituel (même si j'approuve).

Histoire de la magie : 17/20

Remarque : Elève très intéressé. Aucune remarque particulière. Bravo !

Botanique : 18,5/20

Remarque : Elève très doué. Connait les variétés de plante quasiment sur le bout des doigts. Félicitations !

Etude des moldus : 17/20

Remarque : Je sais que ça partait d'un bon sentiment, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'assommer M. Malefoy avec votre livre pour lui prouver que cette matière n'est pas inutile.

Etude des runes : 18/20

Remarque : Des capacités de décryptage incroyables. Bravo !

Soins aux créatures magiques : 17,5/20

Remarque : Le fumier de dragon n'a rien à faire sur la tête de M. Potter.

Charmes : 16/20

Remarque : Bon élève. Très bien !

DCFM : 19,5/20

Remarque : Très bon réflexe défensif face à M. Potter, quoique légèrement inapproprié. Votre livre de DCFM n'est pas destiné à être mangé par vos camarades, même si vous les avez, je cite, « généreusement priés de le faire » en leur fourrant en bouche.

Remarques externes : Excellent élève, toutefois :

- Coller des jeunes Griffondors de première année au plafond avec un sortilège n'est pas forcément une bonne idée.

- M. Malefoy se plaint des vols répétés de son shampooing. Allons, vous le savez bien, on ne plaisante pas avec les cheveux de Lucius Malefoy.

- L'arsenic est un poison puissant, c'est avéré. Inutile donc d'utiliser les Griffondors comme testeurs afin de le vérifier. Je ne connais pas le nom du petit malin qui a prétendu, pour vous couvrir, qu'Argus essayait d'empoisonner les élèves, mais je suis sûr que les quatre Griffondors envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste d'urgence, c'est de votre faute. Ne niez pas, je trouve que vous vous êtes trop souvent approché de la soupe servie ce soir-là pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Albus Dumbledore »

Severus s'empressa de ranger le document dans une armoire proche. Si Albus venait à ressortir les vieux dossiers, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Soudain, son regard se posa à nouveau sur la copie d'Harry, qui traînait encore sur le bureau. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire sadique, et il empoigna sa plume, pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

* * *

**Alors, ce premier chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Je posterai les autres le plus vite possible (de toute façon, ils sont déjà finis sur feuille, il ne me reste qu'à les recopier sur l'ordi, mis à part les passages de transition). Le prochain à passer sur l'échafaud est… Sirius Black ! J'en ai encore prévu quelques autres, ne vous en faites pas :P**

_**Petite parenthèse :**__** Avec Chocolateblack (oui, on coécrit souvent, en même temps on se voit tous les jours), nous nous sommes disputé un concept né d'un petit délire, que nous voulions toutes les deux écrire. Vous retrouverez l'endroit d'où est parti le délire dans le bulletin de Remus Lupin, à savoir : **_

_**« Durant sa scolarité, Lucius Malefoy, sous l'effet d'une potion d'amnésie (ou d'autre chose, c'est au choix) ne se souvient plus de qui il est. Les Maraudeurs, qui ne ratent pas une occasion de s'amuser aux dépends de nos petits Serpentards, en profitent pour lui faire croire qu'il est un moldu... »**_

_**Finalement, nous avons décidé d'écrire chacune notre version de l'histoire, alors si certains veulent aussi nous proposer leur version, n'hésitez pas ! Nous sommes curieuses de voir si ce thème vous inspire :)**_


	2. Sirius Black

**Votre deuxième chapitre est arrivé ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'y réfléchissais encore.** **J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, j'étais pas forcément très inspirée pour celui-ci, m'enfin, on verra bien ce que vous en pensez ! Surtout toi, SuperCocow, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de ton personnage préféré ;)**

**Au fait, merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir :3**

* * *

Sirius Black était assis dans un fauteuil de velours. Il s'ennuyait désespérément, après avoir énuméré mentalement quatre cent quatre-vingts dix huit façons de tuer un Serpentard avec une boîte d'allumettes, un crayon de papier et une écharpe. Albus lui avait demandé de l'attendre au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix un peu en avance, afin de pouvoir lui confier une mission bien particulière. Evidemment, le vieillard n'était pas là, Merlin seul savait pour quelle raison sagrenue. Sirius avait décidé d'en retenir deux : soit Albus avait oublié, soit on s'était fichu de lui. En effet, après deux heures et demie d'attente, un retard paraissait difficilement envisageable. Soudain, une voix retentit dans un coin de la pièce.

« Messire Black…

- Ah, c'est toi, Kreattur… Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce que… Dumbledore serait arrivé ? Demanda Sirius plein d'espoir. Il est là ?

- Non, répondit l'elfe en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. En revanche, nous avons une lettre de sa part pour le Maître. »

L'elfe tendit à Sirius un morceau de parchemin. Le fugitif l'empoigna et commença à le lire. Si Albus lui disait dedans que « finalement, il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui », ça allait chauffer ! Il ouvrit des yeux ronds à la lecture du mot : bulletin. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus espéré recevoir celui-ci… Et au passage, ça l'avait bien arrangé. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cet affreux bout de papier décide de se montrer ? Avec appréhension, il déroula le second parchemin et commença sa lecture.

«Elève : Black, Sirius

Vol en balai : 20/20

Remarque : Vous pourriez voler les yeux fermés. Bravo !

Métamorphose : 17/20

Remarque : Excellents résultats. Toutefois, s'il vous prenait à nouveau l'envie de changer l'uniforme de M. Rogue en robe de bal, je vous prierai de le faire en dehors de mon cours.

Potions : 4/20

Remarque : Vous semblez décidé à boycotter toute forme de réussite au sein de mon cours. Très bien, faites comme il vous plaira. Laissez-moi tout de même vous féliciter pour la seule potion que vous ayez réussie, un colorant rose fuchsia que, fidèle à vous-même, vous vous êtes empressé de tester sur les cheveux de M. Rogue. Ce zèle vous aura valu une heure de colle. Dommage.

Histoire de la magie : 11/20

Remarque : Prétendre que le professeur Dumbledore est né la même année que Merlin, vous avez fait fort !

Botanique : 8,5/20

Remarque : Depuis trente ans que je cultive des plantes, je n'ai jamais vu un pareil légume !

Divination : 13,5/20

Remarque : Des prévisions qui se manifestent quand ça leur chante…

Soins aux créatures magiques : 18,5/20

Remarque : Elève très doué. Sachez seulement que M. Malefoy ne fait pas partie de l'alimentation des Hippogriffes.

Charmes : 15,5/20

Remarque : Bon élève. Rien à redire !

DCFM : 18/20

Remarque : Très bon. Cependant, malgré les bruits qui courent, M. Rogue n'est pas un vampire. Il ne fait pas partie des créatures du mal. Inutile donc de l'attaquer avec un pieu durant mon cours. CQFD.

Remarques externes : Elève combinant grosses lacunes et grandes réussites. Quelques remarques :

- Tout comme messieurs Potter et Lovegood(*), je dois vous informer qu'agresser les Serpentards dans les couloirs n'est pas très règlementaire.

- Lors de vos entraînements au Quidditch, vos camarades se sont plaints d'un jeu trop personnel de votre part. Si je les en crois, vous vous accrochez au Souaffle comme un chien à une balle. D'ailleurs, allez savoir pourquoi, cette expression a particulièrement fait rire M. Rogue.

- Casser une vitre, soit. Ce genre de choses peut arriver à tout le monde. Toutefois, casser celle de la Salle Commune de Serpentard qui, je le rappelle, donne sur le lac, provoquant ainsi une inondation et la présence d'un calamar dans le dortoir de vos camarades, je me demande si c'était bien un accident.

Albus Dumbledore »

Sirius, à moitié plié de rire, reposa le bulletin, enfila rapidement sa veste et sortit. Tant pis pour Dumbledore, il avait suffisamment attendu. Il y avait quelque chose de plus urgent. Comme par exemple, aller ressortir quelques petites photos de classe. L'inondation de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, c'était à revoir, tout de même.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous convient ? Je n'étais pas très inspirée pour l'endroit ou Sirius reçoit son bulletin. Le prochain condamné, c'est James Potter, qui sera suivi par… Non, vous verrez bien :P**

**En ce qui concerne Xenophilius Lovegood et le fait qu'il agresse des Serpentards, ne vous en faites pas, tout vous sera expliqué dans son propre bulletin. Vous comprendrez mieux comment on a pu en arriver là x)**


	3. James Potter

**Et voilà votre troisième chapitre ! C'est l'heure pour James Potter de recevoir son bulletin, et il va… Attendez une seconde… Il était pas mort, lui ? Bah, alors considérons ce bulletin comme un héritage… Harry, tu vas avoir une petite surprise :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews, une fois encore ! Et je tiens à signaler à ****sama-66** **que si j'ai mis Severus et Sirius en pairing, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait des deux premiers chapitres. Je ne comptais absolument pas faire un couple xD**

**En revanche, même si j'ai du mal avec Sirius, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… Pas un couple, je ne suis pas fan de ces deux-là ensemble, mais je tâcherai d'y mettre une référence dans ma prochaine fic :P **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry Potter, aussi surnommé le Survivant, était assis à la table de Griffondor et prenait son repas. La journée n'avait pas été vraiment particulière. Neville avait fait exploser une énième fois son chaudron en cours de potions, Hermione avait récolté des vingt en non-stop et les deux frères de Ron, Fred et Georges, s'étaient fait coller pour avoir fait exploser leur chaudron avec un pétard, en tachant les murs de la salle de gros pois roses, décoration que la chauve-souris des cachots avait l'air de ne pas vraiment apprécier. Ron, en s'empiffrant sous le regard dégoûté d'Hermione, demanda à Harry, la bouche pleine :

« Ch'as eu combien en poch'ions, Harry ?

Un sept… Pas terrible, hein ? Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était une exception…

Te plains pas, j'ai eu quatre. Mais j'étais vraiment sûr qu'on mettait deux queues de rats dans une potion à Hérisser les Cheveux !

Tu exagères, Ron, on l'a appris il y a deux ans, et je n'arrête pas de te le répéter ! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse. Mais à quoi ça sert que je te parle si tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? Il faut en mettre… »

Harry décrocha de la conversation, se fichant totalement du nombre de queues de rat. De plus, il n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir prendre parti pour Hermione ou Ron, qui allaient forcément le lui demander, comme d'habitude. Soudain, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le professeur Dumbledore qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Le jeune homme se leva pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, sous les regards de quelques élèves curieux, tandis que d'autres préféraient accorder leur attention à leur assiette. En passant devant le professeur de potions, il eut l'impression que ce dernier réprimait un sourire en coin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le vérifier, car le directeur l'entraînait à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce dernier lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je te donne ce document. J'aurais dû l'envoyer à ton père, mais… Enfin, peu importe, n'est ce pas ? Se reprit le directeur, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de faire une énorme gaffe. Tiens, je te le donne. J'espère que ça t'aidera à en apprendre plus sur lui. »

Le Griffondor empoigna avec appréhension l'enveloppe que lui tendait son professeur. Il brûlait de savoir ce qu'elle contenait, mais il avait peur d'apprendre des choses qu'il n'aurait pas voulu savoir. C'est pourquoi il tomba des nues. Un bulletin. Waouh. Durant sa scolarité, il s'était demandé maintes fois si son directeur ne se fichait pas de lui. Là, tous ses doutes revenaient d'un coup. Bon sang, qu'est ce que ce vieux hibou voulait qu'il fasse d'un bulletin poussiéreux qui datait de plusieurs décennies ?! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser des questions, car quand il levait les yeux, le vieux fou s'était déjà assis à sa place, et Harry se voyait mal lui demander devant tous les professeurs « Excusez-moi moi monsieur le directeur, mais vous ne seriez pas un petit peu en train de me prendre pour un con, des fois ? ». Il se rassit donc à sa table en grommelant, et ouvrit le vieux document.

«Elève : Potter, James

Vol en balai : 20/20

Remarque : Résultats excellents, bien sûr. J'ose simplement espérer que le petit incident avec M. Malefoy n'aura pas de répercussions sur vos capacités l'année prochaine, et je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement (*).

Métamorphose : 18/20

Remarque : Rien à dire. Toutefois, vos sortilèges touchent trop souvent « par hasard » vos camarades de Serpentard.

Potions : 4/20

Remarque : Est-il bien nécessaire de faire un commentaire ? Vos connaissances se limitent à l'effet du Véritasérum et si vous n'en aviez pas fait ingurgiter de force à M. Rogue, vous n'en sauriez rien non plus.

Histoire de la magie : 14/20

Remarque : Navré, mais non, M. Rogue n'est pas l'inventeur du cirage, et non, il n'en a pas mis dans ses cheveux. Et la prochaine fois, vous ne vous étonnerez pas si, suite à un tel commentaire, vous vous prenez un livre dans la figure de la part de l'intéressé.

Botanique : 16/20

Remarque : J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit un hasard si, juste après que je vous aie expliqué les propriétés colorantes des fleurs de rosier moulues, les cheveux de M. Malefoy soient subitement devenus turquoise.

Divination : 8/20

Remarque : C'est dans les astres qu'il faut lire, M. Potter, et non dans le décolleté de votre voisine.

Soins aux créatures magiques : 17/20

Remarque : Les hippogriffes n'obéissent à personne. Inutile donc d'essayer de les dresser à attaquer M. Malefoy.

Charmes : 11/20

Remarque : Peut-être que les charmes de votre voisine sont plus intéressants que ceux que j'enseigne. Néanmoins, ce sont les miens que je vous prierai de suivre.

DCFM : 19/20

Remarque :  Lorsque vous m'avez demandé, durant mon cours, de quelle manière se débarrasser des vipères, je n'imaginais pas devoir ensuite envoyer quatre élèves de Serpentard à l'infirmerie.

Remarques externes : Elève prometteur, malgré quelques points faibles à regretter. Toutefois :

Etre un joueur de Quidditch n'est pas un prétexte pour faire avaler un vif d'or à M. Malefoy.

De même, cela ne vous autorise pas non plus à kidnapper ce dernier sur un balai pendant le match. Je sais que l'idée venait de M. Weasley, il n'empêche que c'est VOUS qui l'avez mise en œuvre.

Après la tue-loup, le miroir et le pieu, l'ail, maintenant. Pour la dernière fois, vos camarades de Serpentard ne sont pas des créatures maléfiques. Je vous demanderai donc de cesser de les agresser dans les couloirs avec des talismans purifiants. Merci d'avance.

Albus Dumbledore »

Harry avait réussi avec peine à ne pas éclater de rire à la lecture du bulletin. Surtout lorsque, arrivé à la remarque d'Histoire de la Magie, il avait fixé Rogue à la table des professeurs, et s'était rendu compte que ce dernier était en train de se disputer avec Albus. Il réussi à entendre le professeur fulminer contre son supérieur, lequel était d'ailleurs à moitié mort de rire, en lui demandant comment il pouvait espérer que ses élèves le prennent au sérieux si Harry venait à ébruiter ladite remarque. Dire que c'était la même personne qui lui avait mis un sept en potion le jour même… Effectivement, sa crédibilité en prenait un coup. Tout à ses pensées, Harry entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la table de Serpentard. Surpris, il se rendit compte que Ron avait lu par-dessus son épaule les remarques du bulletin, et était en train de se ficher ouvertement de Malefoy, lequel avait très mal pris ce fait, et lui avait d'ailleurs infligé un Repulso bien senti, qui avait projeté le roux sur la table des Serdaigles. Puis Drago cracha à Harry, méprisant, assez fort pour que la majeure partie de la Grande Salle l'entende :

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette histoire, Potter, mais sache qu'il y a que toi et ta famille pour ramener des bulletins pareils. Enfin, si on oublie ces abrutis de Weasley. Enfin, j'imagine que si tu l'as gardé, c'est que tu comptes t'inspirer de sa moyenne ? En potions, par exemple ? »

Harry fusilla Ron du regard tandis que la table de Serpentard ricanait. Cet imbécile s'était senti obligé de parler de la moyenne de potions de son père ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait dans la tête ? Tout d'un coup, un énorme hibou au plumage sombre atterrit au centre de la table de Serpentard, en toisant le reste de la salle d'un air supérieur. Harry reconnut un Grand Duc, l'oiseau de la famille Malefoy. Ce dernier lâcha le courrier devant son propriétaire, avant d'observer une dernière fois la salle avec mépris, et s'envola. Tel maître, tel hibou, soupira le Survivant en décidant de retourner à son dîner, avant que les jumeaux Weasley ne lui fassent signe de se retourner, fébriles. Le spectacle, effectivement, valait le coup d'œil. Malefoy était blanc comme un linge, fixant la petite enveloppe rouge devant lui. Une Beuglante. Sous les regards, il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Une voix, qu'Harry identifia comme celle de Lucius Malefoy, s'éleva dans la Salle.

« DRAGO ! PEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER CE BULLETIN DESASTREUX ?! Hurla la voix avec fureur. JE TE PREVIENS, DEMAIN, TU PEUX OUBLIER PRÉ-AU-LARD, TU RENTRES TOUT DE SUITE AU MANOIR, QU'ON AIT UNE PETITE DISCUSSION TOUS LES DEUX ! ET TU AS INTERET A ETRE CONVAINCANT ! »

Le Serpentard, à moitié traumatisé, regarda l'enveloppe partir en cendres, sous les rires et les acclamations des trois autres tables, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, certains professeurs se joignirent même aux élèves pour rire. Harry crut même voir son professeur de potions plaquer sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, et le professeur Dumbledore lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille avec un sourire. Mais ça, il n'eut pas le temps de le vérifier, une fois encore, car Hermione recommença à sermonner Ron, demandant à Harry de la soutenir. Ce dernier soupira une fois de plus, et se remit à manger, résigné.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et que je ne vous aurai pas trop fait patienter ! J'ai été un peu plus inspirée pour les transitions, cette fois. Et comme la fin le laissait présager, le prochain bulletin appartiendra à notre cher Lucius Malefoy, alias Lulu ! D'ailleurs, la fin de la remarque de James en vol vous sera expliquée dans celui-ci... Ah, je suis définitivement fan de notre Lulu ! :D**

**J'espère pouvoir en poster encore au moins un avant la fin des vacances. D'ici là, bonnes (fins de) vacances à tous ! **

**~ Isyldia**

*****Suite à un léger problème (ha ha, léger... Le seul endroit où il fallait pas se tromper -'), je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs : ce bulletin appartenait bien à James potter. Simplement, afin de ne pas devoir refaire toute la présentation, j'ai fait un "bulletin général" que je copie pour chaque personnage. Or, il se trouve que j'avais oublié de changer le nom de Severus... J'aurais pu me tromper n'importe où, il a fallu que ce soit le nom -'  
**

**Avec mes plus plates excuses,  
**

**Votre auteure dévouée, Isyldia***  
**


	4. Lucius Malefoy

**Et voilà le quatrième ! Lucius va avoir une drôle de surprise… Et ça risque de lui enlever un peu de crédibilité. Deux choses avant de commencer :**

**1. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. J'avais des devoirs de vacances jusqu'au cou, et la semaine dernière, j'ai fait une crise de flemmardise aigüe. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais sachez qu'avec moi, c'est (malheureusement) assez fréquent :/**

**2. Encore toutes mes plus plates excuses pour l'erreur du chapitre précédent… Mais croyez-le ou non, je l'avais relu, ce chapitre ! Enfin, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir signalée !**

**Bonne lecture à vous, merci d'être si nombreux !**

* * *

Drago avait, depuis quelques minutes, entamé un examen poussé de ses chaussures, n'osant relever les yeux. Il avait la sensation d'être une souris devant un chat. Et encore, ledit chat ressemblait plus à un dragon blond platine, en ce moment. Pour un peu, de la fumée serait sortie par les narines de Lucius Malefoy, qui était assis à son bureau, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Ce dernier tentait de feindre le calme -car Lucius Malefoy ne s'énerve pas. Il Avadakedavrise, mais avec classe, calmement et posément. Ce qui ne rassurait pas forcément l'héritier Malefoy, qui aurait préféré se trouver en plein milieu du Sahara plutôt que d'affronter son père. Celui-ci se leva, canne en main, et toisa son fils. Il prit la parole en soupirant :

« Bien. Mr Drago Malefoy, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

Aïe. Vouvoiement. Pas bon du tout. Son père devait être très énervé. Drago inspira, regarda son père dans les yeux et tenta de répondre calmement, tout en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, pap… Euh, Père. J'ai eu quelques notes… Discutables, lors de ce trimestre. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais tenter de me reprendre au plus tôt. L'honneur de la famille n'en souffrira pas. Récita Drago, fier de sa tirade aristocratique.

- Là n'est pas la question. Tes notes ne sont pas le plus problématique, reprit Lucius, tandis que son fils remerciait intérieurement Merlin, car son père semblait s'être un peu apaisé. Regarde ta remarque d'histoire de la magie : « Les connaissances de cet élèves se limitent à l'histoire de sa propre personne et son ego, et son intérêt semble être porté sur les mêmes sujets.» Et là, en potions –alors que Severus t'a toujours épargné !- « Renverser le chaudron de votre camarade Weasley sur la tête de ce dernier n'est pas très réglementaire.» Ce n'est pas un problème de notes, Drago, mais un problème de discipline. Et ça, c'est encore pire pour notre réputation. Tu comprends ? »

Drago hocha honteusement la tête. Soudain, un hibou apparut à la fenêtre. Faisant signe à son héritier de ne pas bouger, Lucius alla ouvrir la fenêtre à l'oiseau, qui lâcha sans cérémonie une enveloppe blanche sur le meuble avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile. Lucius ouvrit la missive, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent –enfin, pas trop quand même, un Malefoy sait se contrôler. Il regarda le vieux bout de parchemin comme s'il allait le mordre, puis jeta un regard à son héritier. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et attendait d'autres reproches. Il lui demanda de patienter un peu, et déplia le bulletin que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore –maudit soit-il !-lui avait envoyé.

«Elève : Malefoy, Lucius.

Vol en balai : 19/20

Remarque : Le point que vous avez perdu est dû uniquement à un manque de discipline. Je ne m'éterniserais pas sur ce point, vous les trouverez dans les remarques externes.

Métamorphose : 16/20

Remarque : Résultats remarquables. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir que transfigurer les vêtements de Mr. Black en lingerie fine ne fait pas partie du cours, et que la bave répandue par les jeunes filles à cette occasion a singulièrement compliqué le nettoyage des pupitres.

Potions : 17/20

Remarque : Excellent. Simplement, la prochaine fois que vous demanderez à M. Rogue de faire vos devoirs à votre place, attendez au moins d'être sorti de la salle de classe. C'est plus discret.

Histoire de la magie : 12/20

Remarque : La prochaine fois que j'enlèverais mon chapeau devant vous, il est inutile d'y jeter une pièce. Simple question de respect, voyez-vous ?

Botanique : 15/20

Remarque : Pas mal du tout ! En revanche, même si vous n'appréciez pas M. Potter, il est inutile de le pousser vers les plantes carnivores. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué un minuscule détail… Votre moyenne diminue lorsque vous vous disputez avec M. Rogue. Est-ce réellement un hasard ?

Étude des moldus : 3/20

Remarque : Je sais que vous avez choisi cette option uniquement pour perturber mon cours, aussi, je m'étais juré de ne pas vous faire de remarque, ça vous aurait fait trop plaisir. Néanmoins, sachez que par « étude des moldus », nous voulons dire « étude des coutumes et objets moldus ». Pas « dissection d'un moldu afin de vérifier si son organisme est identique au nôtre ». Merci d'avance.

Soins aux créatures magiques : 16/20

Remarque : Pour la dernière fois, lorsque nous étudions les Veracrasses, il est interdit de les faire manger à votre camarade Sirius Black.

Charmes : 15/20

Remarque : La prochaine fois, pensez à me rendre votre devoir vous-même, et non par l'intermédiaire de M. Rogue. Aux yeux d'un professeur, c'est un peu suspect, vous comprenez ?

DCFM : 17,5/20

Remarque : Amener des articles de Barjow et Beurk durant mon cours, et vous les échanger avec vos camarades de Serpentard… Vous osez réellement prétendre que ce n'est pas de la provocation ?

Remarques externes : Très bon élève dans l'ensemble. Quelques points toutefois à déplorer :

Bien que vous le qualifiiez de dépense utilitaire, je vous prierais de bien vouloir cesser de racketter les élèves de première année pour financer l'achat de votre shampooing.

Griffondor ne signifie pas souffre-douleur, quoi que vous en disiez. J'ai dû rattraper sept élèves de Griffondor qui tentaient de quitter Poudlard en balai, du haut de la tour d'astronomie… Après vous avoir croisé. Je VEUX savoir ce que vous leur avez fait.

Le bas de nos murailles est sans doute très joli. Mais inviter M. Potter à l'admirer de plus près en le poussant du haut des remparts, je crains de ne pas pouvoir cautionner. D'ailleurs, depuis, il a le vertige, et Griffondor devra peut-être trouver un nouvel attrapeur… Je vous entends ricaner d'ici, mais sachez que si vous n'avez que 19 en vol, c'est à cause de cela.

Albus Dumbledore »

Lucius était un peu troublé par cette enfance qui lui revenait d'un coup… Même si ce n'était pas désagréable. Il allait replier la feuille pour la ranger, quand il entendit un énorme éclat de rire. Dans un sursaut, il se retourna et aperçut son héritier, hilare. Il avait lu par-dessus son épaule ! Il rougit furieusement : réaction puérile, digne du premier Poufsouffle venu, mais que Lucius ne parvint pas à empêcher. Pendant ce temps, son fils d'adossa au mur, toujours secoué de tremblements de rire incontrôlables, et tenta de se calmer. Lucius soupira pour cacher sa gêne. Et comment être pris au sérieux par Drago au sujet de ses remarques, maintenant ? Rapidement, il reposa la lettre. Drago réussit enfin à se calmer, essuya quelques larmes de rire et s'excusa, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot, et on le voyait à des kilomètres. Sans prendre le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, Lucius expliqua en soupirant que leur discussion s'arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui, et qu'il devait faire des efforts. Lucius enfila son manteau sous l'œil amusé de son fils et se rendit immédiatement au ministère. Hors de question d'être le seul dindon de la farce… Il entra, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Weasley.

Pour remonter le moral d'une fouine, rien de mieux qu'une belette.

* * *

**Alors ? Notre Lulu est un peu moins terrifiant, tout d'un coup… J'étais pas très inspirée non plus pour cette fin-là, désolée !**

**Le prochain, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit… Nan, je pense que vous avez tous deviné : il s'agit d'Arthur Weasley. Mais là, va falloir que je réfléchisse. Parce que pour introduire les deux derniers, je ne sais pas DU TOUT comment je vais magouiller la fin du chapitre Weasley xD**

**D'ici là, portez-vous bien et… Reviews ? :D**


	5. Arthur Weasley

**Bonjour à tous ! Le tour de notre ami Weasley est venu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'ai mis un petit bout de temps à imaginer mes transitions. Chocolateblack vous le confirmera…**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Lucius Malefoy jubilait. Il se doutait que son bulletin serait bien meilleur que celui d'Arthur Weasley, et avait hâte d'aller le faire remarquer à ce dernier, histoire de l'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau du roux et l'ouvrit. Mais pas n'importe comment. Triomphant, les cheveux blonds flottant au vent, la moue prétentieuse aux lèvres, bref, de quoi faire un parfait Malefoy. Il cracha :

« Alors, Weasley, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Pas encore renvoyé ? »

… Le bureau était vide. De quoi gâcher tout son bel effet. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix timide retentit dans le couloir, juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut la secrétaire du ministre de la magie, qui lui expliqua d'une voix hésitante :

« Heu, M. Malefoy, nous sommes samedi, et comme vous le savez, seul le ministre travaille le samedi… »

Il se sentit soudain stupide. Il le savait très bien, puisque Drago était venu le voir le jour même ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement ? Il décida alors qu'avoir l'air d'un imbécile deux fois en deux heures, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il entreprit donc de sauver l'honneur d'un mouvement de cheveux l'Oréal, accompagné d'un « Tss. » méprisant, avant d'ajouter d'une voix maîtrisée, calme et parfaitement Malfoyienne :

« Eh merde. »

Tandis que la secrétaire restait comme deux ronds de flans, il en profita pour s'enfuir rapidement à travers le couloir, en faisant claquer son manteau gris. Décidément, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, aujourd'hui ?

* * *

_Au Terrier_

« Eh bien, M. Weasley, merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté ma visite, remercia Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. Je m'excuse encore une fois d'avoir douté, mais j'ai eu vent de détournement d'objets moldus, et comprenez bien que si l'un de mes employés venait à être arrêté, ce serait très mauvais pour l'image du ministère… Bien entendu, vous êtes désormais au-dessus de tous soupçons.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur le ministre, répondit Arthur Weasley. Je comprends parfaitement. Le ministère ne peut pas se permettre de telles fantaisies, ajouta-t-il en remerciant Merlin que son invité surprise n'ait pas remarqué la voiture volante, que les jumeaux avaient cachée à la hâte dans un coin du potager, derrière des haies épaisses. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser de vous donner ainsi du travail- un samedi, en plus ! Vous resterez bien prendre le thé, pour vous détendre un peu ?

- Ma foi, une petite tasse, ce n'est pas de refus… Dit-il en prenant place. »

Tandis que Molly Weasley se dépêchait de lui servir son thé, un hibou alla percuter la fenêtre dans un grand fracas, faisant sursauter les trois personnes dans le salon, et elle manqua de justesse de renverser tout le contenu de la bouilloire.

« Errol… » Soupira-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre, pour récupérer l'oiseau à moitié assommé. « C'est une lettre pour toi, Arthur ! » Fit-elle en inspectant d'un œil prudent la missive, comme si elle devinait que son contenu signifiait des ennuis en perspective.

Dès qu'il eut lu les premières lignes, Arthur blêmit. Il tenta néanmoins de cacher son trouble au ministre et reposa rapidement la lettre. Si son supérieur voulait lire, il était cuit.

« Vous ne la lisez pas ? Questionna, surpris, Cornelius.

- Plus tard, monsieur le ministre, répondit Arthur, tout sourire. Elle ne va pas s'envoler, ce serait de l'irrespect que de la lire en dépit de votre présence. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on accueille un invité !

- Allons, allons, rétorqua le ministre. J'admire votre hospitalité, mais je peux bien patienter deux minutes. Faites donc ! »

Refuser aurait été suspect, aussi Arthur décida-t-il d'ouvrir la seconde enveloppe, et commença avec appréhension sa lecture.

«Elève : Weasley, Arthur

Vol en balai : 16/20

Remarque : Très bien, mais rappelez-vous qu'une voiture volante n'est pas un balai réglementaire. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous le redire, au risque de vous ôter à nouveau des points.

Métamorphose : 14/20

Remarque : Bien. Pas de remarque en particulier.

Potions : 3/20

Remarque : Pensiez-vous sérieusement que, sous prétexte qu'ils aient la même couleur, il vous suffirait de me rendre un verre de jus de citrouille à la place de votre potion pour avoir une bonne note ? Allons, soyons sérieux deux minutes.

Histoire de la magie : 9/20

Remarque : Je suis certain que vous seriez beaucoup plus concentré si vous vouliez bien cesser de tirer les cheveux de M. Malefoy.

Botanique : 15/20

Remarque : Pour la dernière fois, lorsque nous nous occupons des mandragores, laissez les cache-oreilles de M. Malefoy tranquilles !

Étude des moldus : 18/20

Remarque : Connaissances impressionnantes. Simplement, je regrette que le seul moment de mon cours où vous êtes d'accord avec M. Rogue soit celui où vous tenter d'assommer votre camarade Lucius avec votre livre. Laissez-moi donc m'en charger.

Soins aux créatures magiques : 15,5/20

Remarque : Bon travail !

Charmes : 13/20

Remarque : En progrès, mais quelques problèmes d'inattention. Peut-être dus au fait que vous passiez votre cours à lancer des sorts de Crache-Limaces aux Serpentards, soit dit en passant.

DCFM : 16/20

Remarque : Certes, Expelliarmus est un sortilège de désarmement. Je suis d'accord, vous le maîtrisez parfaitement. Malgré cela, il n'est pas nécessaire de l'utiliser sur vos camarades de Serpentard dès qu'ils ont quelque chose en main. Surtout que, lorsque l'objet en question est leur plume, cela ne facilite pas leur prise de notes durant mon cours.

Remarques externes : Bon élève dans l'ensemble, mais quelques petits problèmes encore :

Du colorant dans le shampooing de M. Malefoy, passe encore. Vous ne seriez pas le premier (« l'école s'est donné le mot pour ruiner mon brushing », a-t-il dit). En revanche, de la colle, c'est difficile à accepter.

Je vous rappelle que l'introduction de moldus à Poudlard est passible d'un renvoi. Bien que vous ayez farouchement nié avoir un rapport avec cette affaire, et malgré le fait que je vous aie soutenu, permettez-moi d'entretenir quelques doutes…

Je sais très bien que c'est M. Potter qui a kidnappé votre camarade Malefoy sur son balai. En revanche, je sais aussi que l'idée venait de vous… Et que vous avez montré un intérêt particulier à la magie noire la semaine précédente, dont, au passage, les méthodes de tortures les plus prisées il y a quelques siècles. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire, mais l'association de ces paramètres ne me dit rien qui vaille. Maîtrisez un peu votre rancœur envers M. Malefoy…

Albus Dumbledore »

Il reposa le document et vit que sa femme le regardait d'un air horrifié, tandis que le ministre le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Horreur ! Il réalisa qu'il avait lu les dernières lignes à voix haute, or Lucius était un membre éminent du Conseil… Cornelius n'allait pas apprécier ! Il attendit une sentence, mais son supérieur semblait trop surpris pour parler. Lorsque ce dernier retrouva enfin sa voix, il bredouilla :

« Monsieur… Monsieur Weasley… Je… »

Prêt à se faire renvoyer, Arthur rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, l'air piteux. Il ne dut son salut qu'à la tornade qui ouvrit la porte la seconde qui suivit, en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Arthuuuur ! S'enthousiasma Xenophilius Lovegood. Depuis le temps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. J'ai entendu dire que le ministre était ici… Ah, vous voilà, monsieur ! Je venais vous parler de mon journal, voilà, j'aimerais que vous le classiez comme journal ministériel, au même titre que la Gazette du Sorcier.

Monsieur Lovegood, hésita le ministre, qui n'avait pas la moindre intention d'accéder à sa demande, cela nous est impossible, vous savez… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, que le rédacteur du chicaneur se lançait déjà dans un monologue, fermement décidé à défendre son journal et à faire valoir ses droits. Arthur en profita pour lancer, mine de rien :

« Vous devriez en discuter avec Xenophilius, monsieur le ministre. Les enfants vont bientôt rentrer, ce n'est pas le genre d'ambiance propice à des négociations sérieuses. Nous reprendrons notre discussion une prochaine fois, je suis à votre disposition ! Au revoir, monsieur !»

Il lui tendit son manteau, et avant que son supérieur n'ait eu le temps de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait, il était déjà sur le perron, derrière la porte fermée à clé, et un rédacteur lui sautait à nouveau dessus pour reprendre sa plaidoirie comme si de rien n'était. Le roux risqua un « Pfiouuuu… » de soulagement, puis fit signe à sa femme qu'il en avait assez eu pour aujourd'hui et qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une scène de ménage. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à la cuisine, tandis que son mari bénissait les rédacteurs de journaux stupides… Avant de se promettre de reprendre ses recherches sur les tortures de magie noire. Albus allait lui payer ça. Oh oui.

* * *

**Alors ? J'en suis plutôt satisfaite, pour une fois ! Pauvre Weasley, c'est ce qu'on appelle sauvé in extremis ! Enfin, il a eu de la chance x)**

**Le suivant, je pense que vous l'avez deviné, est Xenophilius Lovegood ! D'ici au prochain chapitre, portez-vous bien, et… Review please ? *mendie***


	6. Xenophilius Lovegood

**Bonjour à tous ! Avant-dernier chapitre, déjà ? Ouh là, c'est que ça passe vite… En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire (toujours ces fichues transitions !) ! Petite tendance à faire passer Xeno' pour un hippie, mais pas d'inquiétude, ça va passer… (je crois)**

**Merci de vos reviews, et merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic, qui touchera bientôt à sa fin… Mais d'ici là, j'espère vous faire rire encore un petit peu ! )**

* * *

N'importe qui aurait fulminé contre le monde entier. La presse magique qui servait à l'impression du Chicaneur refusait obstinément de fonctionner, et une expérimentation douteuse avait fait exploser un mur de la maison, désormais orné d'un magnifique trou. Le ministre avait refusé de recommander son journal au nom du ministère, et pour couronner le tout, le thé était froid et avait un goût qui évoquait quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la chaussette en laine et la bave de gobelin –bref, rien de très ragoûtant, ou même seulement comestible. Oui, n'importe qui aurait décidé que c'était une journée pourrie, et serait retourné se coucher. N'importe qui, sauf Xenophilius Lovegood, le rédacteur du Chicaneur. Un sourire aux lèvres, il sirotait son thé dégoûtant, car après tout, il y a plus grave dans la vie, et écrivait ses articles à la main, d'ici que la presse soit réparée. Et puis, ce trou laissait passer un peu d'air frais. Il faisait certes un peu froid –en même temps, en plein mois de novembre…-, mais ce n'était pas si grave… En bref, un seul mot d'ordre pour Xenophilius : PO-SI-TI-VER !

Plongé dans ses manuscrits traitant de diverses créatures fantastiques, il ne remarquait pas le hibou qui attendait désespérément à la fenêtre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, la frappant de temps à autres de petits coups de bec impatients. Finalement, il décida d'envoyer les règles de la politesse au diable, et puisque cet humain ne daignait pas lui accorder un coup d'œil, il voleta jusqu'au trou et entra par le mur, il n'allait pas attendre trois heures non plus ! C'est qu'il y avait autre chose à faire dans la vie d'un hibou ! Voyant que ce sorcier n'avait toujours pas l'air de s'apercevoir de sa présence, il se posa sur le manuscrit en hululant de colère.

« Oh ! S'écria, surpris, le rédacteur. Une lettre pour moi ? Peut-être que Cornelius veut s'excuser, et me prévient qu'il a accepté ma demande ? S'enquit-il plein d'espoir, sans tenir compte du fait que le hibou ne risquait pas de connaître le contenu de la lettre, et encore moins de lui répondre. Merci ! »

Fébrile, il ouvrit la lettre, et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait le document espéré… Mais comme il faudrait être sacrément doué pour décevoir quelqu'un comme Xenophilius, il jeta un œil au bulletin, tout sourire, tandis que le hibou s'envolait en maugréant intérieurement. On ne l'y reprendrait plus !

«Elève : Lovegood, Xenophilius

Vol en balai : 13/20

Remarque : Quelques problèmes d'équilibre encore (peut-être dus à vos tentatives d'attraper des Joncheruines en vol ?).

Métamorphose : 15/20

Remarque : Ravie que vous ayez enfin abandonné l'idée que changer un animal en objet soit un « meurtre indirect ». D'ailleurs, votre note ne s'en porte que mieux.

Potions : 8/20

Remarque : Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on passe son temps à chasser les « lutins invisibles des steppes » au lieu de surveiller sa potion ! Je vous préviens, le remplacement des ingrédients perdus et la restauration du mur se feront à vos frais. Au passage, simple petit avertissement : si je vous reprends à voler dans ma réserve pour trouver de quoi appâter un Ronflak Cornu, je peux vous promettre que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour prouver leur existence.

Histoire de la magie : 11/20

Remarque : Il n'est pas nécessaire d'assister M. Potter quand celui-ci décide de dire une ânerie, il n'a pas besoin de votre aide pour cela. Pour la dernière fois : le cirage pour sols difficiles n'a pas été inventé par M. Rogue ! La seule différence avec M. Potter dans l'histoire, c'est que vous, vous étiez réellement convaincu de ce que vous avanciez.

Botanique : 17,5/20

Remarque : Excellent ! Le seul endroit où vous avez perdu des points, c'est en vous attendrissant sur les mandragores à rempoter, et en exigeant qu'on les ausculte, pour vérifier si leurs cris n'étaient pas des signes de souffrance.

Divination : 20/20

Remarque : Je n'ai jamais vu un troisième œil aussi puissant que le vôtre. Bravo !

Soins aux créatures magiques : 17,5/20

Remarque : Elève de très bonne volonté. Cependant, la prochaine fois, évitez d'aller caresser les hippogriffes. Vu les fractures occasionnées et les trois jours passés à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'ils l'ont mal pris. Heureusement, d'après ce que j'ai vu, cela n'a pas altéré votre bonne humeur.

Charmes : 13,5/20

Remarque : En progrès, mais perpétuellement la tête dans les nuages…

DCFM : 10/20

Remarque : Malgré les siestes que vous avez pris l'habitude de faire durant mon cours, et contre lesquelles j'ai depuis longtemps cessé de lutter, vous avez réussi à vous réveiller juste assez souvent pour avoir la moyenne. Dois-je vous féliciter ?

Remarques externes : Elève avec de grosses difficultés de concentration, mais capable de très bons résultats dans certaines matières. Les matières principales manquent cependant de travail. Et, au passage, une seule petite remarque :

Je pense que M. Potter n'a pas eu trop de mal à vous rallier à sa cause. Je vous en informe donc également : vos camarades de Serpentard ne sont pas possédés par des créatures maléfiques. Je vous prierai donc de cesser de leur sauter dessus avec des talismans purifiants à chaque coin de couloir, Mme Pomfresh se plaint de devoir ranimer beaucoup trop de Serpentards ayant frisé l'attaque cardiaque. Merci d'avance.

Albus Dumbledore »

Xenophilius reposa le bulletin, rêveur. Ah, quelle bonne idée Albus avait eu ! Les souvenirs lui revenaient, et il pensait à sa petite Luna, qui devait, elle aussi, bien travailler à Poudlard. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ait moins de difficultés que lui, en potions par exemple. Mais à propos de potions… Il relut sa dernière remarque à la hâte. Zut alors ! C'est vrai qu'il avait fait une peur bleue à de nombreux élèves de Serpentard à l'époque, dont un certain Severus… Il fallait absolument qu'il s'excuse auprès de lui ! Il enfila rapidement un manteau un peu poussiéreux, et se rendit sur-le-champ à Poudlard, présenter ses excuses à son ancien camarade. D'ailleurs, il allait lui apporter un livre sur les Ronflaks, et, tiens, un autre sur les loups-garous. Ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir !

* * *

**Cette fois-ci, c'est plus dur à deviner, la référence est très discrète… Quelqu'un a une petite idée ? Bah, je le dis pour ceux qui seraient curieux : le dernier bulletin de cette série est celui du seul professeur de DFCM compétent de tous les livres réunis (excepté le tome 6, ou mon p'tit Rogue prend la relève 8D), j'ai nommé : Remus Lupin ! Bien entendu, si suffisamment de gens le veulent, je ne vous refuserais pas un chapitre bonus… Si ça vous dit, demandez-le-moi par review !**

**D'ici au prochain chapitre, je le dis une fois de plus : portez-vous bien ! Et une petite review pour l'auteure, qui pour une fois a rendu son bulletin rapidement ? *yeux de chien battu***


	7. Remus Lupin

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt… On m'a demandé une nouvelle de 20 pages pour Noël, je traverse un blanc d'inspiration colossal et je suis crevée. Mais bon, comme si je ne m'y mets pas je ne finirais jamais dans les délais, voilà votre chapitre ! Notre cher Remus termine le spectacle… En tout cas, merci de vos reviews !**

**Du point de vue de vos suggestions, j'en ai pioché quelques-unes (dont une proposée par PM). Celles que je n'ai pas retenues, soit ne m'inspiraient pas assez, soit je les ai refusées par précaution. Il faut savoir que quand je n'aime pas un personnage, ça se remarque dans mes écrits, et je n'avais pas envie d'être trop partiale… Enfin bref, voici celles que j'ai gardées :**

**Le bulletin de Lockart**

**Une vengeance contre Dumbledore**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**A préciser : je n'avais volontairement pas fait celui de Peter, je n'avais pas d'idées très originales, mais ça peut encore aller. Du côté de Lockart, ça peut le faire, seulement je n'ai pas d'idée de transition, mais je peux y réfléchir… Pour la vengeance, faudrait que je trouve un truc bien méchant, parce que ressortir l'un de ses vieux bulletins ne me branche pas trop, mais l'idée m'était déjà venue :D**

**Dites-moi par review quelle idée vous préférez parmi ces trois-là, je n'en ferai qu'une, emploi du temps chargé oblige. (… Et impatience de commencer une troisième fic !) Et si bonus il y a, ne vous attendez pas à le voir arriver ce mois-ci, avec Noël et autres, je suis un peu débordée.**

**Sacré monologue, dites… Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture ! ****NB :**** Dans ce chapitre, Dolorès Ombrage a été renvoyée en cours d'année. Oui je sais, c'est pas comme ça dans le livre. Mais ici, c'est comme ça )**

Remus Lupin se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Suite au renvoi de Dolorès Ombrage, Dumbledore l'avait invité à reprendre le poste. Il avait d'abord refusé. Tous étaient à présent au courant de son statut de loup-garou, et les Serpentards ne manqueraient pas de le lui faire remarquer… De plus, il n'avait pas envie d'être vu comme quelqu'un d'anormal ou regardé avec méfiance. Mais évidemment, le vieux avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, et finalement, il ne le regrettait pas tant que ça. Les enfants s'étaient montrés plutôt compréhensifs, et les Serpentards avaient fait profil bas depuis que sa collègue Minerva Mc Gonagall les avait menacés de renvoi. Malgré quelques réticences, ils avaient fini par l'accepter à leur tour, comprenant que c'était tout à leur avantage de faire patte de velours. Bref, il était professeur de DCFM à nouveau… Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'une porte –celle des appartements de Severus, son collègue- s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas et que des injures retentirent… Et il se frotta les yeux pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas.

En tant qu'élève, puis professeur, mais aussi membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et loup-garou, Remus lupin en avait vu, des choses. Les quatre cents coups des Maraudeurs, les attaques des Mangemorts, les bois sombres une nuit de pleine lune, les Aurors blessés qui rentraient au ministère après une mission particulièrement dangereuse... Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait probablement dit que de sa vie, il avait vu beaucoup plus de choses que la plupart du monde. En revanche, il ne s'était JAMAIS retrouvé en face de la situation présente, à savoir : Severus Rogue, son ennemi d'enfance et collègue actuel, jurant comme un charretier, baguette à la main et tentant de se débarrasser d'une espèce de sangsue en robe jaune qui s'accrochait obstinément aux pans de sa robe en geignant « mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Ne sois pas si agressif, moi qui venais te dire bonjour ! ». Finalement, d'un bon coup de pied, le potionniste se débarrassa de la chose qui poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme. Lorsque le spécimen jaune leva les yeux vers le Maître des potions avec un regard de merlan frit, Remus réussit à l'identifier : il s'agissait de Xenophilius Lovegood, le rédacteur du chicaneur.

Zut.

Il entreprit de reculer discrètement. Si cette tornade ambulante venait à s'apercevoir de sa présence, il était cuit. Il ne manquerait pas de le supplier de lui accorder une interview, parce que pour le chicaneur, l'interview d'un loup-garou est une consécration. Et évidemment, des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres fuseraient. « Tu peux te transformer pour répondre à mes questions ? Ce serait plus impressionnant pour les lecteurs ! », « La couleur de tes poils, elle est naturelle ? » ou encore « Ce n'est pas un peu gênant, pour corriger des copies, dans pattes de loup ? »… Bref, il fallait absolument éviter de se faire remarquer. Malheureusement, son collègue semblait lire dans ses pensées… Ah oui, il pratiquait la légilimancie. Enfin, toujours était-il que, trop heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser du pot de colle qui était retourné s'accrocher à ses robes comme un gamin de cinq ans, Severus lança d'une voix forte :

« Oh, bonjour Remus ! Comment vas-tu ?

Remus ? S'écria le rédacteur fébrile. Tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions pour moi, dis ? »

Remus réfréna l'envie de lancer un Avada Kedavera à son collègue qui s'écartait en sifflotant et, luttant pour garder son calme, il se pencha vers Xenophilius et lui expliqua en détachant bien chaque syllabe, comme on parle à un bébé :

« Xenophilius, je ne ferais pas d'interview pour ton journal. Je ne veux pas que le monde sorcier entier sache qu'il a affaire à un loup-garou en me voyant arriver, tu comprends ? Déjà que c'est un miracle que tu ne l'aies pas crié sur les toits, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même. »

La tornade jaune sembla réfléchir, puis acquiesça –miracle !- d'un air penaud. Puis il retrouva son enthousiasme en un quart de seconde et lui posa une dizaine de questions dans la même seconde. Puis, en voyant Severus s'éloigner, il le rappela en lui faisant signe de revenir. Pendant que le Maître des potions pestait et arrivait vers eux, Remus eut la sagesse de ne pas rire. Bien lui en prit, car visiblement d'une humeur massacrante, son collègue empoigna Xenophilius par le col et siffla, agressif, en articulant à la manière de Remus quelques minutes plus tôt :

« Toi. Partir. TOUT DE SUITE. Et tu reprends tes fichus bouquins ! Cracha-t-il en fourrant dans les bras de l'autre, qui fondait déjà presque en larmes, une pile de livres. Et ne reviens PAS ! »

Maladroit comme à son habitude, Xenophilius fit tomber les ouvrages à terre dans un bruit sourd… Dévoilant un livre sur les loups-garous. Remus eut envie de le mordre. Il avait OSÉ ?! Il ne comprenait donc pas que c'était une tare, une malédiction, et pas un jeu ? Gardant son self-control avec habileté, il ramassa les livres et les lui tendit. C'est alors qu'une enveloppe cachetée du sceau de Poudlard s'échappa du livre. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Nul ne le sait, mais le Maître des potions et le rédacteur la reconnurent instantanément. Ce –maudit, ajouta mentalement Severus- bulletin ! Il était au nom de Remus Lupin.

« Albus, il faudra un jour que vous me disiez comment vous avez réussi un coup pareil… Et beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, chuchota pour lui-même le potionniste en voyant Remus ouvrir son courrier, perplexe. »

«Elève : Lupin, Remus

Vol en balai : 14/20

Remarque : Pas mal, mais élève bien plus à l'aise les pieds sur terre que la tête dans les nuages… D'accord. Les jeux de mots, ce n'est pas mon fort. Toutes mes excuses.

Métamorphose : 18/20

Remarque : Brillant !

Potions : 14/20

Remarque : Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à de tels résultats dans mon cours de la part d'un Maraudeur. Vous me surprenez. En revanche, cela ne vous autorise pas à faire avaler une potion d'amnésie à M. Malefoy, pour lui faire croire ensuite qu'il est un moldu. Votre moyenne a perdu un point à cause de cet « incident ».

Histoire de la magie : 15/20

Remarque : Lorsque vos camarades souhaitent vous emprunter votre livre, il vous suffit de dire non. Il n'est pas nécessaire de les mordre.

Botanique : 16/20

Remarque : Très bon, bravo !

Etude des moldus : 17,5/20

Remarque : Lancer des projectiles en direction de M. Malefoy ne l'aidera pas à apprécier cette matière. Toutefois, si je devais donner un avis personnel, j'admets que j'apprécie votre initiative.

Soins aux créatures magiques : 18/20

Remarque : Remarquable ! Les animaux ont l'air de naturellement vous apprécier, et l'inverse semble vrai également.

Charmes : 14/20

Remarque : Bien, mais j'espère un peu plus de concentration. Par exemple, il est interdit de passer le cours à mimer la chauve-souris, sans compter le fait que votre camarade Rogue semble ne pas apprécier… Votre œil au beurre noir en témoignera.

DCFM : 18/20

Remarque : Pour se défendre des forces du mal, les sortilèges sont préconisés, même si effectivement, le lancer de livre de DCFM fonctionne également. En revanche, je ne suis pas certain que cela fonctionne aussi bien face à un épouvantard que sur vos camarades de Serpentard.

Remarques externes : Elève très doué. Une seule remarque à faire :

Je sais très bien que les meutes de loups possèdent une hiérarchie, et je connais votre… Situation. Cependant, soyez informé qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de grogner sur vos camarades lorsqu'ils se servent avant vous dans le plat. Ce n'est pas très discret.

Albus Dumbledore »

Remus rangea le papier dans sa veste dans dire un mot. Que dire après cela ?... Grognait-il réellement sur ses amis pour être le premier à se servir de la salade ? C'était fort possible, car à l'époque, il ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien son loup intérieur. Une voix le ramena à la réalité : Xenophilius était en train de le supplier de jeter un œil au bulletin. Il se crispa : pas question que ce crétin lise le document ! II serait capable d'en faire un article… Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait rapidement à la manière dont il pourrait formuler « gentiment » son refus, Severus interrompit les jérémiades de la chose jaune.

« Et si tu allais plutôt voir Albus ? Tu te souviens qu'il a un vrai Phénix dans son bureau… ? »

Les yeux de Xenophilius s'ouvrirent tout ronds et il se mit à sautiller en balbutiant des phrases incompréhensibles, dont Remus réussit à entendre « merveilleux », « article » et « vérifier ma théorie ». Puis le hippie survolté se dirigea en courant vers le bureau du directeur. Lorsque le loup-garou retrouva sa capacité de réflexion, il se rendit compte… Que son collègue l'avait aidé ? Mais quand il se retourna pour lui demandé, il avait déjà disparu. Il secoua la tête : c'était bien le genre de son ancien ennemi… Il irait lui en parler plus tard, hors de question de le laisser l'éviter comme ça. Enfin, d'abord, il y avait plus urgent. Il allait parler à Albus de l'initiative désastreuse que ce dernier avait prise, également baptisée « l'incident bulletin ». Et à propos de cette énième idée foireuse… Lui aussi aurait à formuler quelques petites remarques.

**Je m'étais juré de placer mon titre dans la dernière phrase xD**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer la lettre qui débarque de nulle part, dans le bouquin… Mais quel est donc le secret de notre vieil Albus ?**

**N'oubliez pas de me préciser quel bonus vous préfèreriez dans vos reviews 3**


	8. Le retour du boomerang

**Bonjour à tous ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, follows, favorites… De mon côté, je crois que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler poster en retard… J'ai honte T-T**

**Ce chapitre bonus sera une vengeance contre Dumbledore. Oui, je sais, dans les reviews, il y a eu plus de gens sur Lockart, mais mon imagination n'était pas d'accord, et a décidé de boycotter Lockart pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison... Du côté de Pettigrew, ce n'était pas mieux, donc j'ai décidé d'utiliser l'idée de la vengeance. Bref, dans ce chapitre, vous assisterez à un match sans précédent entre notre citronné international et le comité des victimes de « l'affaire bulletins »… Je vous propose d'ailleurs de voir cela tout de suite dans le chapitre qui suit :**

**LE RETOUR DU BOOMERANG**

(« Enfin un titre à tes chapitres ? », me souffle ma conscience)

Square Grimmaurd, un lieu sombre, peu accueillant, aux petites maisons serrées comme si elles cherchaient à se pousser l'une et l'autre pour avoir plus de place que leurs voisines... C'est là, dans la demeure des Black, qu'avait décidé de se réunir pour la seconde fois le comité des VSD, ou Victimes de Souvenirs Désagréables, baptisé ainsi sur la demande de Severus Rogue… Suggestion à laquelle les autres avaient, pour la grande majorité, immédiatement adhéré (sauf Sirius Black et Xenophilius Lovegood, l'un qui refusait d'adhérer à une idée de _Servilus_, le second ne voyant pas en quoi il y avait à se plaindre, ce qui lui avait valu des regards consternés de tous les autres). Les différents membres de cette tablée, qui avait tout de même le mérite d'être originale, se jaugèrent respectivement. Remus Lupin fit mentalement un bref tour de table. Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malefoy se toisaient en chiens de faïence. Sirius, son ami d'enfance, foudroyait du regard Severus Rogue, qui tentait de son côté d'assassiner Harry Potter avec la seule force de ses yeux. Fort heureusement, cela n'avait pas l'air de marcher, même si ledit Potter avait entamé une manœuvre plutôt inutile consistant à se cacher à moitié sous la table, afin d'éviter les Avada Kedaveras visuels de son professeur. Quand à Xenophilius Lovegood… Remus se leva et le força à s'asseoir sur sa chaise, alors que celui-ci protestait et le priait de le laisser chasser les Joncheruines autour du crâne de Lucius. Ce dernier tiqua à l'entente de son prénom, et passa avec un mépris typiquement Malfoyien sa main dans ses longs cheveux d'égérie de l'Oréal. Bref, ça aurait pu être pire… Non ? Toussotant légèrement, le loup-garou attira l'attention de son auditoire :

« Merci d'être venus aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez tous, notre première tentative de faire renoncer Albus à ses traditionnelles idées à deux noises à échoué. C'est pourquoi-

- Moi, coupa Sirius avec un regard en coin à son ancien souffre-douleur, je dis que si on avait confié cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à _Servilus_, ça aurait fonctionné ! »

Le silence qui suivit aurait pu être qualifié de silence religieux sans les envies de meurtres qui avaient traversé l'esprit du professeur de potions. Professeur qui, au passage, entama un court voyage dans ses souvenirs, afin de se rappeler de ce qui avait cloché dans ce plan si parfait… Ah oui. Il était trop _prévisible_.

_**{°Flashback, POV Severus°}**_

Je me glisse sans faire de bruit dans les couloirs, vers le bureau d'Albus… Avec une pensée pour cette pauvre heure de gâchée, durant laquelle, n'ayant pas cours avec les immondes mollusques constituant les élèves de cette école, j'aurais pu me reposer sans la _brillante _idée de M. Potter. Quatre cents points retirés mentalement à Gryffondor plus tard, je me retrouve devant la porte du bureau d'Albus. Si Lupin a bien fait son travail, ce hippie citronné devrait avoir quitté ses quartiers depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et ne pas le regagner avant quarante minutes encore. Timing parfait. Je dois admettre que M. Potter est particulièrement doué pour simuler des hallucinations, et vu comme Albus le chouchoute, ça m'étonnerait de le revoir ici avant que je n'aie trouvé ce qui nous intéresse.

« Sorbetcitron », je marmonne.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre, et je me dirige vers les placards à dossiers pour y trouver l'objet de ma visite. Si ce cher Albus trouve amusant de diffuser ces affreux documents, nous allons bien voir s'il trouvera amusant que nous diffusions son propre bulletin dans toute l'école. Niark niark. Parfois, je soupçonne cet imbécile de Potter d'avoir l'esprit légèrement Serpentard pour avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser le Chicaneur pour le diffuser dans tout le monde sorcier… Mais là n'est pas la question. Je commence à fouiller dans les tiroirs pour y trouver un bulletin qui aurait appartenu à Albus. Malheureusement, ce fichu document n'a pas l'air décidé à se montrer, et après avoir vu défiler tous les noms de familles imaginables, force est d'admettre que le Citronné de service a dû prendre ses précautions.

« Que cherchez-vous dans ce tiroir, Severus ? »

Surpris, je sursaute et referme le tiroir. Comme toujours, la personne que vous retrouvez en face de vous dans cette situation est celle que vous ne voulez pas voir. En l'occurrence, Albus, qui me regarde en souriant. La petite étincelle de malice dans ses yeux bleus a le don de m'agacer au plus haut point, je pourrais lui sauter à la gorge… Mais je ne le fais pas, parce que j'ai déjà l'air suffisamment ridicule, à genoux par terre devant un tiroir, à la limite de rougir comme un élève pris en flagrant délit de curiosité excessive. En fait, être à genoux devant Albus est extraordinairement humiliant, j'ai l'impression d'être en train de le supplier. Il avance et me glisse à l'oreille :

« Vous savez, Severus, si c'est mon bulletin que vous cherchiez, sachez que monsieur Potter a déjà tenté de me l'extorquer en mimant des troubles de la vision. Je pense que pendant qu'il me retenait, il a dû envoyer un complice fouiller ici. Je suppose que vous l'avez renvoyé en classe si vous l'avez croisé ? En tout cas, c'est très aimable de votre part de tenter de cacher mon bulletin pour empêcher des personnes malintentionnées de le trouver… Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je m'en suis déjà chargé. Vous pouvez sortir, mon brave Severus. »

… Je DÉTESTE quand il me parle comme à un gentil petit enfant. Je DÉTESTE quand il fait l'idiot alors qu'il a tout deviné depuis le début. Je DÉTESTE quand la perspicacité hors norme de ce vieux fou vient perturber mes plans. Mais plus que tout, je DÉTESTE quand je suis pris sur le fait ! Je sors, et je m'estime heureux d'avoir assez de self-control pour avoir empêché le rouge de me monter aux joues. J'entends un petit rire derrière moi. Espèce de sale…

_**{°Fin du flashback et du POV °}**_

« C'est POURQUOI, reprit Remus avant que toute cette histoire ne parte en cacahuète, nous sommes ici. Si le plan de la semaine dernière à échoué, Severus n'a pas plus de responsabilités dans cette histoire que moi et Harry, continua-t-il en fixant avec un regard insistant Sirius, qui se remit à ronchonner. Il nous faut un nouveau plan d'action. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ? »

Tous se regardèrent avec les yeux de personnes prises au dépourvu. C'est vrai que plus personne n'avait trouvé d'idée raisonnable… Lucius avait bien proposé un bon vieil Avada à la séance dernière, mais cette proposition, allez savoir pourquoi, n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles un silence assez pesant s'installa à nouveau. C'est alors que la voix ensommeillée de Xenophilius s'éleva.

« Pourquoi se venger ? Un petit retour en enfance n'a fait de mal à personne, c'était même plutôt agréable de se revoir durant nos années à Poudlard… Non ? »

Severus marmonna quelque chose à propos de suicide, Sirius marmonna autre chose à propos de meurtre, Harry se frappa la tête dans sa paume, Lucius leva les yeux au ciel… Bref, l'affirmation ne fut pas reçue de manière très positive par l'assemblée. Remus posa une seconde fois sa question comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois… Sans que qui que ce soit n'ouvre la bouche. Agacé, le loup-garou demanda à ses compagnons d'infortune de se manifester, et le brouhaha reprit. Malheureusement, aucune idée n'était adaptée : elles étaient soit trop risquées, soit trop simplistes, soit trop prévisibles… Bref, rien n'avançait et notre petit comité séchait désespérément. Harry grommela, de mauvaise humeur :

« En tout cas, c'est pas grâce à l'autre hippie déguisé en citron qu'on va trouver quoi que ce soit… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Xenophilius. Le rédacteur du Chicaneur s'était littéralement endormi sur la table. Après avoir poussé un soupir généralisé, l'assemblée se remit à cogiter… Sans succès. C'est alors que Sirius se tourna vers son filleul, l'air subitement enthousiaste.

« Harry ! Tu as bien parlé de citron il y a une minute, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh… Hésita le Survivant, pour le moins surpris par la question. Ben… Oui ? »

Les membres du comité, qui venaient de comprendre, sourirent de manière diabolique. Cette-foi ci, ils avaient leur vengeance. Le vieux fou allait morfler.

_Le lendemain_

_-Bureau du professeur Dumbledore-_

« Sorbetcitron », énonça clairement le directeur de Poudlard en entrant dans son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le matin même, il avait annoncé aux élèves que les bulletins du premier trimestre avaient tous été complétés par les professeurs, et allaient leur être envoyés par hiboux l'après-midi même. Bien évidemment, cette nouvelle n'avait de loin pas enchanté les élèves... Ce qui avait provoqué un brouhaha incessant durant tout le petit déjeuner et lui avait donné un mal de tête horrible. Il était donc impatient de pouvoir enfin avaler l'un de ses bonbons au citron pour se revigorer. Il ouvrit le tiroir avec gourmandise, pour y trouver… Rien. Il n'y avait rien du tout à l'emplacement habituel de ses bonbons préférés. Bon. Ce n'était pas normal.

_-Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal –_

Remus devait se dépêcher. Les élèves de première année allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Il ouvrit un tiroir sous son bureau, et y fourra sept petits sachets de plastique remplis à craquer. Il entendit du chahut dans le couloir, et jeta rapidement un dernier coup d'œil aux bonbons acidulés en souriant, avant de refermer le tiroir à clef et d'aller accueillir ses étudiants. Le directeur allait peut-être le tuer, mais ça valait le coup !

_-Cuisines de Poudlard-_

« Comment ça, "il n'y a plus de citron" ?! S'exclama le directeur, horrifié.

- Comme Dobby vous le dit, Maître, s'excusa l'elfe en couinant après une dizaine de courbettes désolées et quelques tentatives d'autopunition. Toutes les réserves de citron ont disparu dans la nuit ! Les bonbons, les sorbets, les citrons tout court… Envolés ! Il n'en reste même pas un zeste. Il nous est impossible de vous en fournir… Toutes nos excuses ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda l'elfe avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre la mort d'un proche. Pour un peu, on aurait vu le directeur supplier pour un bout de citron. Mais il fallait tout de même conserver un peu de dignité ! Et puis, après tout, il lui suffisait d'aller chez Honeydukes. Fort de cette pensée, il sortit des cuisines d'un pas conquérant pour aller se réapprovisionner chez son fournisseur favori. De son côté, Dobby repartit vers ses fourneaux en s'auto-sermonnant. Du citron, bien sûr qu'il en restait ! Il y en avait tellement dans ces cuisines qu'ils ne savaient presque plus où le mettre. Il n'aurait jamais dû mentir au professeur Dumbledore ! Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Quand le Maître Harry lui demande quelque chose, il faut le faire !

_-Chez Honeydukes-_

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, supplia le directeur de Poudlard, dont les nerfs menaçaient de flancher. Ça ne peut qu'être une plaisanterie. »

Ambrosius Flume secoua la tête d'un air désolé et soutint le regard larmoyant du sorcier, gêné. Il connaissait bien le directeur, car c'était lui qui était chargé de lui fournir ses bonbons favoris lorsque les stocks du château se vidaient. Il savait donc à quel point le vieux sorcier tenait à ses friandises. Toutefois, les stocks n'en étaient pas moins vides. Une commande de masse lui avait été fournie le matin même : une trentaine de Chocogrenouilles, une bonne dizaine de Fizwizbiz, mais surtout des bonbons au citron. Deux heures plus tard, une seconde commande, un peu moins importante, mais tout de même étonnamment massive, lui avait aussi réclamé ses friandises acidulées. Tant et si bien que tout son stock de bonbons au citron y était passé… Au grand dam du professeur Dumbledore qui ne savait plus où chercher. Il sortit, déprimé, de la boutique, sous le regard contrit de son gérant, qui se promit que dès le lendemain, il commanderait un nouveau stock. Soudain, une idée de dernier recours lui vint. Les élèves ! Certains devaient bien posséder quelques-unes de ses friandises préférées, et ils ne refuseraient certainement pas d'en offrir deux ou trois à leur Directeur. Il transplana à l'intérieur de son bureau, sans avoir remarqué que des yeux l'observaient depuis déjà trois bonnes minutes. L'individu transplana à son tour en direction du Square Grimmaurd.

_-Square Grimmaurd-_

« C'est bon, il est revenu de chez Honeydukes… Et il n'en a toujours pas ! »

Lucius, assis sur un fauteuil de velours vert, tourna la tête vers Sirius, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Il esquissa un sourire diabolique, que l'autre lui rendit. Tout à leur joie d'avoir réussi leur part de la vengeance, ils ne pensèrent même pas à s'insulter. Lucius ricana. Le vieux fou l'avait bien mérité ! Il se préparait à se replonger dans son journal, quand Sirius vint lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Il le regarda, interloqué. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette familiarité ? D'accord, ils avaient planifié la revanche contre Dumbledore ensemble. Certes, cela faisait une demi-journée que les insultes n'avaient pas volé entre eux. Mais même ! Si on s'autorisait un tel comportement, où allait-on ? Sirius, en voyant la réaction du noble, s'empressa de le détromper avec une exclamation dégoûtée.

« Hé ! Ne va pas te faire d'idées, surtout ! Ce n'était pas amical… Je voulais juste te poser une question, parce qu'on a encore un petit détail à éclaircir.

- Ah oui ? Siffla Lucius, un peu vexé de s'être trompé sur les intentions de Black. Lequel ?

- Eh bien… Qu'est ce que nous allons faire de tout ça ? »

Lucius tourna la tête. En effet. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire de ces bonbons au citron, qui recouvraient le sol par centaines ? On ne voyait même plus le plancher, par endroits ! Il soupira. Et dire que Black et lui avaient dû dépenser une partie de leurs fortunes respectives pour acheter ces sottises… Et après ? Il détestait les bonbons au citron ! Il fixa le tas, et remarqua une Chocogrenouille dans un coin. Que faisait-elle là ? Il se tourna vers Sirius, le regard interrogateur. Ce dernier lui fit son plus beau sourire angélique (_made in Marauder_, vingt ans de pratique) et Lucius sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il vrilla son regard sur l'Animagus, qui toussota avant d'avouer.

« Oui, bon, j'ai peut-être légèrement profité de cette mission pour me réapprovisionner en bonbons… Mais bon, comme ça, la commande était moins suspecte, non ?

- Tu me caches quelque chose, cabot.

- Hé ! Comment ça, cabot ?

- Ne change pas du sujet. Qu'est ce que ne me dis pas ?

- Hé bien… Jaiuhimihéoncomtepoupayécetc omand.

- … Pardon ?

- J'ai utilisé ton compte pour payer cette commande, répéta Sirius en articulant plus clairement. Elle a été faite à tes frais. … Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas accès à mon compte ces derniers temps, les patrouilles d'Aurors sont plus fréquentes autour de Gringotts et… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non, Malefoy ! Arrête ça ! Repose tout de suite ta baguette ! »

_-Couloirs de Poudlard-_

« Navré, monsieur le directeur... S'excusa l'élève, un Poufsouffle de sixième année. Je n'en ai plus.

Comment ça ? S'étonna Dumbledore en tentant de cacher son désespoir. Vous êtes pourtant l'un des rares élèves qui apprécient les bonbons au citron presque autant que moi… Il me semblait que vous en aviez toujours sur vous ?

Oui, mais ce matin, deux élèves sont venus me parler, et depuis, je ne retrouve plus mes bonbons. Justement, j'espérais que vous, vous en auriez… »

L'élève avait l'air tout aussi désemparé que son directeur. C'était le sixième élève à lui répondre qu'il n'en avait plus… En vingt minutes. Les bonbons au citron avaient disparu de la surface de la terre. L'heure était grave.

_-Ailleurs dans les couloirs-_

Les jumeaux Weasley localisèrent rapidement leur cible. Un certain Grégory Hopkins, Serdaigle, quatrième année… Et fervent adorateur de bonbons au citron. Georges avança vers lui avec un sourire et engagea la conversation, tandis que son frère en profitait pour fouiller avec minutie le sac du Serdaigle. Il finit par y trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un paquet des célèbres bonbons que leur directeur appréciait. Il s'empressa de les faire disparaître dans la poche de son manteau, et fit un signe discret à son frère avant de prendre la fuite avec les précieuses sucreries en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Méfait accompli ! Leur père leur devait vraiment une fière chandelle... Plus loin, un élève de troisième année passa en mangeant un paquet desdits bonbons. Il frisa l'attaque cardiaque quand il se fit à moitié sauter dessus par son professeur de potions, qui lui donna une heure de colle et les lui confisqua en prétextant que ces friandises étaient interdites dans l'article numéro 32 du règlement. Il faillit protester, c'était ridicule ! Faillit seulement. On ne protestait pas contre Severus Rogue. À moins d'avoir envie de voir un Avada Kedavera d'un peu plus près… Il s'éloigna en jetant des regards furtifs derrière lui. Se faire plaquer au sol par un professeur au coin d'un couloir, ça avait quelque chose de traumatisant. (NDA : Non, cette phrase ne sous-entend rien du tout. *regards sceptiques* Ou presque. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Pas taper, hein ?)

_-Bureau du professeur Dumbledore-_

Le directeur de Poudlard était profondément désespéré. Il fit rapidement un bilan mental de la situation. Depuis ce matin, la race des bonbons au citron semblait s'être mystérieusement éteinte. Ses tiroirs étaient vides, les cuisines s'étaient vidées sans explication valable de toute trace de citron, Honeydukes était en rupture de stock et ses élèves étaient également touchés par la pénurie. Il estima que ça commençait à faire beaucoup, niveau hasard. Mais qui pouvait bien s'acharner sur ses bonbons ? Personne ne les aimait assez pour vouloir autant de sucreries pour lui… Il s'agissait donc d'un geste délibéré afin de l'en priver. Mais qui aurait voulu… Il s'interrompit dans ses réflexions en voyant sur son bureau un exemplaire des lettres qui accompagnaient les bulletins. Ah, oui, en effet. Les salauds !

_**{°Une heure plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. POV Sirius°}**_

Je ne pensais pas que qui ce soit sur cette terre puisse avoir autant de souffle. À force de nous crier dessus, il va faire un arrêt cardiaque, c'est obligé. … Quand compte-t-il respirer exactement ? Je regarde du coin de l'œil l'horloge posée dans un coin de la pièce. Une demi-heure. Une demi-heure non-stop que Dumbledore nous engueule à propos des bonbons. Bon, d'accord, priver le vieux fou de ses bonbons, c'est comme enfermer un fumeur dans une pièce vitrée et agiter un paquet de tabac de l'autre côté de la vitre. On aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais c'était trop tentant ! Bon, maintenant, devant le Citronné en personne, qui continue à nous hurler dessus, je commence à me demander si on n'aurait pas dû trouver autre chose. Je regarde la tête des autres. Harry est presque en train de fondre. Il faut dire aussi que de nous tous, c'est sur Harry que le vieux s'est acharné, parce qu'il « n'aurait jamais cru une action aussi basse possible de la part d'un élève comme lui », et puis c'est une honte, _et cætera_. Bref, Harry s'en prend plein la figure… Et Arthur ? Ses chaussures ont l'air très intéressantes, vu la manière dont il les observe depuis dix minutes. Remus est retourné en mode petit-élève-modèle-j'ai-rien-fait-pas-taper, Xenophilius… Non, non, ne pas éclater de rire. Oh Merlin, il est trop drôle ! C'est presque mignon, les petites larmes au coin de l'œil… Ha ha ! Et nos deux ex-Serpentards ? … Ils sourient. J'ai toujours su que Servilus était maso. Qu'on ne vienne pas me reprocher après d'avoir fait de sa jeunesse un enfer, je suis sûr qu'il a aimé ! Mais bon, leur sourire est un peu ironique. J'imagine que voir le vieux s'étouffer comme ça à nous crier dessus, ça doit les faire marrer. Et sadiques, en plus ! Il y a de l'orage, là-dehors. Je viens d'entendre le tonnerre. Tiens, Servilus s'est un peu crispé. Attends une seconde… L'orage… Oh, Merlin, dites-moi que ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a provoqué ça. Mon Dieu. Il fait peur, des fois. Il ne s'arrête toujours pas de nous brailler dessus, et le bruit de l'orage se fait de plus en plus fort. Il ne va pas faire pleuvoir dans le bureau, si ? Tout d'un coup, Remus éclate de rire. Il est fou, ou bien juste suicidaire ?! Je vois sur le visage de Dumbledore qu'il se pose la même question. Et Remus qui ne s'arrête pas de rire ! Tout le monde le dévisage. Il articule en hurlant de rire :

« Les… Les bulletins… Premier trimestre… »

… Et ça le fait rire ? Il a cherché à se venger depuis une semaine, et voilà que ça le fait marrer, maintenant ! je ne le comprendrai vraiment jamais, je crois. Et ça y est, voilà que Servilus se marre aussi. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Le vieux, lui, ouvre des yeux ronds et se précipite à l'extérieur de son bureau. Tout le monde le suit. Waouh ! Comme orage, ce n'est pas rien ! Il pleut des cordes, et il y a des éclairs énormes ! Le vieux fixe Remus, puis Severus, le regard vide. Il repart vers son bureau, sans dire un mot, en nous faisant signe de rester ici. L'orage commence à se calmer, mais les deux autres continuent de glousser.

« Severus… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Finit par demander Malefoy, alias la blondasse.

- Les hiboux ne peuvent pas voler correctement par un temps pareil, pas vrai ? Ricane-t-il.

- Euh… Non. Et alors ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un me croit, poursuit Remus, si je dis qu'aujourd'hui même, les bulletins trimestriels allaient être envoyés… Et qu'ils sont très probablement perdus à l'heure qu'il est ? »

Nous nous regardons tous, puis nous éclatons de rire. Cette école n'a vraiment pas de chance avec les bulletins ! Enfin, tout ce que je peux souhaiter aux élèves, c'est qu'ils ne le recevront pas d'ici vingt ans…

_**{°Fin du POV °}**_

* * *

Le 25 novembre 1995

À l'adresse des parents des élèves scolarisés à Poudlard

C'est avec toutes nos excuses que nous vous apprenons la perte des premiers bulletins trimestriels de vos enfants. En raison de la tempête d'hier, les documents ont été égarés par nos hiboux. Nous sommes encore en train de vérifier si nous disposons de copies de ces documents, mais il semblerait malheureusement que non. Nous vous confirmerons cela ou non dans les jours à venir. D'ici là, veuillez nous pardonner pour ce fâcheux incident.

Avec nos plus plates excuses,

La Direction de Poudlard

* * *

**Voilà ! C'était votre dernier chapitre en ce qui concerne cette fic, j'espère qu'il était à votre goût ! Je tiens à remercier ma petite Chocolateblack qui m'a glissé l'idée des bonbons, ça m'a bien aidée, parce que je ne trouvais pas de vengeance correcte. En tout cas, même si j'ai eu de gros blancs d'inspiration en plein milieu, je dois avouer que je me suis BEAUCOUP amusée à écrire les POV. J'ai fait mon possible dessus, alors, si vous pouviez me donner votre avis dessus, ça me serait très utile. Merci :)**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, au moins ? En tout cas, maintenant que j'ai fini cette fic, ça me permettra (enfin !) de commencer la suivante. J'essaye de m'y mettre le plus vite possible ! Je suis impatiente de la poster, donc j'imagine que je n'aurai pas à me plaindre de problèmes de motivation. Page blanche, à la rigueur, mais pas motivation. **

**À bientôt pour une prochaine fic ! ~ Isyldia, votre auteure dévouée**

**~ Hey I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But I wrote for you**

**So review maybe ? ~**

**(okjesors****)**


End file.
